The invention is directed to a method for identifying and interrogating a measured value of velocity or speed of an object, particularly of the circumferential speed of a vehicle wheel.
In an apparatus of this type disclosed by EP-B-0 059 433, which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,528 issued Apr. 22, 1986 to Ohmac et al, incorporated herein by reference, the measurement interval extends beyond a prescribed minimum interval, so that the identification of a new measured value is never possible until after the expiration of this minimum interval. Such a measuring method is therefore only useful within certain limits since measured values may be called in at irregular time intervals that can also be shorter than the minimum interval. This occurs, for example, in control systems for propulsion or braking.
It is also not possible in the known case to reliably identify the stand-still of a vehicle since measuring pulses are fundamentally required for the identification of a new measured value, but such measuring pulses are not generated given stand-still of a vehicle.